Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a wristwatch radio 10 having a known antenna system. The antenna system includes a loop antenna 16 mounted on the wrist band and attached to a radio housing 12. This type of wrist band antenna fails to provide ease of assembly and manufacture since the antenna is retained by the housing of the radio 10. Furthermore, if a user needed to replace the antenna, the radio housing would require disassembling. Thus, the present invention provides a wrist band antenna that would be easily detachable and replaceable.